Design and selection of fashion articles of clothing and related accessories can be a time consuming and sometimes-daunting task. For example, clothing selection often involves traveling between various department stores and clothing shops, along with finding and trying on different articles of clothing at each location to determine aesthetic appearance. Accordingly, consumers are increasingly using on-line catalogs and other electronic marketing resources on the Internet for purchasing clothing and accessories. Although these on-line services offer convenience to consumers, they still are unable to provide guidance in terms of matching accessories to a given article of clothing or finding similar merchandise to match an outfit.